


Heart Rhythm

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren had wanted to do something for Aoba, anything.<br/>Therefore, when Mizuki told him of the coming of Valentine's Day did he decide to take action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be the first one-shot(?) fanfic that I'll be posting on this website. I hope you enjoy!

“Huh, you didn’t know?”

Ren cocked his head, amber eyes locked on to Mizuki’s face. His confusion was clear.

Mizuki shook his head, forehead creasing slightly as he frowned.

Both individuals were seated at a table in Mizuki’s tattoo parlor.

“No, Aoba hasn’t told me anything.” Ren’s deep voice rang out into their empty surroundings, usually the shop was filled with customers, but Mizuki had taken the day off so there was no one around in order to disturb them.

Mizuki breathed out shortly before speaking, “Well, that’s just like him.” He took a hold of the mug that laid in front of him, it was filled with some indiscernible liquid, Ren assumed it to be some kind of soft drink.

Ren sat silently as the other took a sip, what Mizuki had just told him had his mind going wild. He understood what Mizuki meant, what the day meant, but he didn’t know that it would’ve come so soon. But if that which Mizuki had just told him was true, then he’d have very few days left in order to think of something. His mind flashed to Aoba, his face, his kind eyes framed with silky blue hair.

“Ah, there it is again.” Mizuki grinned at him. “You were thinking about him again, right?”

Ren blinked his eyes as his thoughts were halted by Mizuki’s sudden interference.

“You always get that expression on your face whenever you think of him.” With a sudden movement Mizuki placed his mug back on the table, the resulting clang resonated through their surroundings. “Well, I suppose I can understand.” He winked at Ren in an oddly flirtatious manner.

Ren just stared down at his hands, laced together on the table. After a few seconds he snuck a glance at the clock that hung on the wall. It was already quite late, Aoba would be returning from Haga-san’s store soon.

Mizuki followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes in understanding. “I assume that you’ll be going then?”

Ren smiled apologetically.

“Sorry, Mizuki.” He paused briefly before speaking again, “Thank you for having me.” He spoke formally.

The other merely raised up one of his hands in a placating manner, “It’s fine, it’s fine.”

Both of them stood up and headed out of the tattoo parlor, “Tell Aoba that he should come visit me soon. See you.”

“Bye.”

They parted ways at the entry, Ren proceeded to head on home, he wanted to be back before Aoba came home.

 

Amber eyes thoughtfully perused the shelves of the shop, the soft sheen of gemstones reflecting off of them. He had two more days left before that day, yet he still couldn’t decide on something that would fit. So far he had visited countless stores and none of them satisfied his needs, Aoba hadn’t taken notice of his relatively irregular activities yet so he was thankfully none the wiser.

Yet, he found himself in a pinch as he worried about what to get.

Everything was either too flamboyant or on the opposite end of the spectrum and therefore too dull. Finding something that laid in between those two specifications was hard, he had found something but the colors were off. He’d been staring at the exact same shelf for a few minutes now.

Quickly he moved on to the next one, eyes scanning over each and every individual article. In the corner of his vision he spotted something. He turned towards it and moved over to the foreign object, all the while moving past a few other patrons.  
Upon closer inspection he found that it was a simple pendant, a ball of what he presumed to be glass nestled in a circular piece of what he believed to be silver. He wasn’t certain about the metals and minerals used within the piece but something attracted him to the object, a variety of markings were engraved into the silver giving it a fair amount of depth and detail.

It was simple, yet not overly so. He liked it.

There were a variety of colors available, after a moment of hesitation Ren took a hold of a pendant its glass center seemed to shift between a hint of pink and light blue.

A small smile played on his lips as he moved to check out.

He had finally found something.

 

_The day had finally come_

Ren felt tense as he glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time, Aoba would be coming home at any minute.

_Ba-dum_

A small wrapped box laid on the table, Tae was milling about in the kitchen.

_Ba-dum_

Right as he was about to glance at the clock once more, the sound of the front door opening rang through his ears.

_Ba-dum_

He did not understand why his heart beat so quickly as he took a hold of the small gift that laid on the table and moved to the front door.

_Ba-dum_

“I’m home!”

Aoba’s voice rang clear through his ears, a small smile formed on his lips as Ren steeled himself.

“Welcome home, Aoba.”

Aoba tilted his head curiously at Ren’s greeting. It was unusual for him to meet at the doorway, he glanced downwards and looked at the gift held in Ren’s hands.

“Are you going out to deliver something?” Aoba asked, his voice containing a tone of curiosity.

Ren blinked, “No, this…” he stumbled over his words and paused briefly to gather his thoughts, “Aoba. This is for you.” He held out the gift and bowed down, his face hidden beneath his hair.

Aoba’s eyes widened as realization shot through him. _That’s right…_

_It was Valentine’s Day. He had completely forgotten._

Shame pierced through his chest, he hadn’t expected Ren to gift him anything at all during Valentine’s, therefore he hadn’t really gotten anything for Ren. The thought had crossed his mind of course, but…

He closed his eyes and shook his head.

This wasn’t the time, he’d make it up to Ren later, _somehow._

He breathed in and gingerly wrapped his hands around the small gift box, tugging it softly out of Ren’s own hold.

“Thank you, Ren.”

Ren stood back up straight and gazed into Aoba’s eyes.

Aoba moved forward, and grabbed Ren’s hand leading him along with him to the living room. He seated himself and gestured for Ren to sit down right next to him, no words were spoken. With carefully prying fingers Aoba unwrapped the gift box, revealing a small container, it was decorated with elegant swirls. Briefly he wondered how much this gift had cost Ren before he dashed the thoughts out of his head.  
Ren had troubled himself to get him a gift for Valentine’s Day and he was grateful, no matter what the box contained he couldn’t hate it.

He smiled softly at the thought and pried the box open.

“Ren.” He breathed out upon seeing the pendant that was within the box. “It’s beautiful.”

Ren smiled in triumph as Aoba picked it up, the pendant dangled from a simplistic silver chain, the colors of the glass center seemed to shift in the lighting of the room.

Aoba held both ends of the chain and moved his hands around his neck, clasping both ends together at the back. The pendant laid flat right above his collarbone, it paired well with his eyes.

“What are the two of you doing?” Tae’s voice suddenly rang through the living room, she walked in, a basket filled with donuts held in her hands. She plopped it down on the table and sat down on the opposite end of the two, her eyes glanced over them, only to fall on the pendant. Understanding lit up in her eyes.

“Aoba,” She began, “that is not your usual pendant.”

The both of them turned to gaze curiously at her.

Tae paused briefly, clasping her hands together in front of her. “I’ve seen a pendant that looked just like that before. Your parents brought one such object from one of their travels.” She pointed at the pendant.  
“They called it a sundial.”

Aoba frowned while Ren stayed silent.

“A… sundial?” Aoba spoke up, “Isn’t that one of those old objects that can read time?”

Tae nodded, “Yes. They were more often used in the past, but due to the technological advancements they’ve become rare.” She gestured at the markings that were engraved around the glass dome. “Those are roman numbers, each and every one of those markings is a number representing the hour of the day.”

Aoba turned to look at Ren only to meet with confused amber eyes.

He hadn’t known either.

“I do not recall how the object worked. But I’m sure that you will figure it out in time.”

She grabbed a donut and took a bite, effectively ending her short speech.

The other two mirrored her act and proceeded to dig in on the fried sweets, random topics breezed past as they dined.

 

Once they had finished eating the both of them helped clean up, once they had done so Aoba silently motioned for Ren to follow him upstairs and into their bedroom.

Aoba sat down on the bed and smiled at Ren. “I didn’t really get the chance to properly thank you before, so I’ll do it now.”

He stood up and boldly wrapped his arms around Ren. “Ren.” He spoke softly, “Thank you.”

Aoba felt arms encircling him, returning the embrace, their foreheads met and they gazed into the other’s eyes.

“The pleasure is mine.”

They stood like that for a moment before Aoba’s eyes fell. “I feel kind of guilty though… You went and got me a gift while I don’t have anything for you.” He sighed. “But, I’m determined to make it up to you.”

Ren shook his head, “I do not mind, Aoba.”

“I do though, that’s why…” he paused and suddenly a smile crossed his lips. “I’ve got the perfect idea.”

Aoba moved over and pulled something out from a pile of books and leaflets that laid in the corner.

One of his hands raised up with a small piece of paper, an advertisement.

“Let’s figure out a way,” he pointed at the sundial that still hung around his neck, “to make this thing work.”

Ren walked closer, squinting his eyes in order to get a better vision of the leaflet held in Aoba’s hand. A sun was depicted on it along with a beach, it seemed to be an advertisement for a resort. “Let’s go to the beach, Ren.”

Ren smiled, fangs peeking past his lips.

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. If there is any criticism or anything else that catches your eye, do say so! Mistakes allow me to improve so I welcome anything which allows me to increase my skills.


End file.
